


Horizons

by MisterVaudeville



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Slow Build, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterVaudeville/pseuds/MisterVaudeville





	Horizons

Sweat forming upon his brow, Sami twitches his leg nervously as he awaits the response from his roommates. He’d been living a lie for the past twenty three years of his life. It was the start of his final year at University, and he was going to start off the new term with a fresh state of mind. Sami spent the past three weeks sat in his childhood bedroom at home, silently freaking out over the idea of people knowing...that. He’d always tried to hide it. 

Recalling memories of fake girlfriends and the countless nights he had spent with his high school friends, trying to to explode with fear as he thought that maybe they would catch on. 

_ Ember and Dean are my two best friends. They’ll be fine with it….but why aren’t they responding?  _

“Uh, guys?” Sami scratched the back of his neck and darted his eyes back and forth, eagerly waiting for their response. 

_ At least there’s an empty dorm around the corner, if they hate me, I can sleep there.  _

“Sami…” Ember finally broke the silence. Sami fixated his eyes onto her as he took a deep breath. “That’s great news!” 

Feeling like the world had been lifted from his shoulders and promptly thrown across the room, Sami breathed a huge sigh of relief, before remembering that Dean hadn’t responded yet. 

“Y’know….” Dean smacks his lips, “When you said you had a ‘huge announcement’, I was hoping that you had finally cleared out the fridge...or you were gonna give me your massive bedroom….but this is cool too. Congrats man.” 

“Thanks guys,” Sami spoke in a much more relaxed tone, “Cleaning the fridge out is your job though, Dean.” 

“You sure about that?” Dean quizzed. 

“It’s on the cleaning rota, Dean. Y’know….the one stuck onto the fridge that you’re supposed to clean?” 

“We have a cleaning rota?!” Dean feigned shock; slapping his hand onto his chest and leaning back. 

“It’s been there for so long that the whiteboard pen has dried up. It won’t come off no matter how hard I try.” Ember tutted at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders and grinned innocently. 

“Anyway, let’s not get this in the way of your announcement! Sami, this is huge!” 

“Yeah, I guess…” Sami giggled nervously. 

“How does it feel, man?” Dean asked; the two shuffling into a more comfortable position on the sofa. 

“Good. I’m glad it’s finally out. I’ve been kinda worried about telling anybody.” 

_ Worried would be an understatement.  _

“Well, you know you can tell us anything! We’re your friends after all.” 

“Yeah!” Dean interrupted, “My cousin is gonna be disappointed, but David will be thrilled!” 

“David?” Sami raised an eyebrow. 

“My other cousin. He swings your way! I bet you two will get on great!” 

“Dean! That’s not how it works. You can’t just put two gay guys together and expect infinite bliss. That’s very benighted of you.” 

“Okay okay, mister English major. My apologies. I just thought you’d like to meet, y’know…” 

“I’m sure your cousin is great, Dean” Ember chimed in, “But Sami came out….literally ten minutes ago. You’ve gotta give him a little time.” 

“You’re right, sorry dude.” Dean spoke with honest empathy. 

“It’s okay man, although I do have a question.” 

“Shoot!” 

“How many cousins do you have? I swear you’ve tried to set me up with at least seventeen of your family members.” 

“Uh, I dunno. I lost count.” 

“How do you lose count of your cousins?” Ember said; bemused. 

“Big family! I’m simply one spawn in the huge legacy of the Ambrose dynasty.” 

“The Ambrose dynasty?” 

“We’re important people, Zayn!” Dean defended. 

“Anyway….we should celebrate! Classes don’t start until tomorrow and we’re all settled back in. Anybody up for a movie night?” Ember stood up. 

“Hell yeah! I’ll go and grab the Sharknado boxset. We still haven’t seen number 5.” 

“ _ Dean _ , we should let Sami choose. It’s his big night, after all.” 

“Fiiiiine. What will it be, Sambo?” 

Mulling over his choices for a few seconds, another wave of relief washes over Sami’s body. 

_ Everything is just how it used to be. It changed nothing.  _

“Sharknado 5 sounds fine. I’ve been stressed out for a while, so mindless shitty horror and flying sharks is just what the doctor ordered.” 

“Yes!” Dean jumps out of his seat excitedly and rushes to his room. You and Ember hear him trip over something and a large thud as he hit the ground.

“I’m okay!” Dean yells, “I’ve just gotta find the disc!” 

Ember sighs lovingly as Sami chuckles under his breath. Sami goes to enter the kitchen, but Ember stops him in the doorway. 

“I’m glad you said something, Sami. If it’s really been eating you up that much, then it must be a huge relief to get it off your chest.” 

“It is. I was sat at home last week figuring out an escape plan if you guys hated me because of it. If I jump through at exactly the right angle, I should be able to run from the bathroom window.” 

“Don’t be silly!” Ember responded, “We’re your friends, and anybody who would judge you because of something like that isn’t someone you should waste your time with. Besides, this will probably stop Dean from trying to get you to watch porn in the living room.” 

“Yeah,” Sami laughed as the two finally entered the kitchen, “I’ve never met anybody like Dean before. Is that really a “bro” activity?” 

“Absolutely….in his mind, at least.” Ember reached into a cupboard and pulled out two large bags of potato chips. She began to pour them into a huge salad mixing bowl as she spoke. 

Suddenly, the two hear footsteps rushing towards the kitchen door. Dean pokes his head through; a look of delight etched upon his face. 

“Guys, I found it! I found it! I’ll meet you in the living room.” Dean dashed towards the TV and stopped just short of knocking it off of the stand. He stood still, fumbling with the DVD case as Ember turned back towards Sami, handing him one of the chip bowls. 

“I’ve just had an idea, but of course, you don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable yet.” Ember said. 

“Hmm...what are you thinking?” Sami responded, sneaking a chip from the bowl and stuffing it into his mouth. 

“Well, there’s a gay bar about twenty minutes away in the outskirts of town. I’ve heard it’s one of those real classy ones; real wooden barstools and all that jazz. Would you like to go down there tomorrow night? I’ll come with, of course, unless you don’t want me there.” 

_ Come on, a room full of gay guys all having fun was practically your high school fantasy.  _

“Uh, sure.” Sami gulped, but found some confidence as he continued to talk, “It’s now or never, right? I’ve gotta find out what I’ve been missing.” 

“Awesome!” Ember spoke with excitement, “We can go after classes end tomorrow!”

“Guuuuuyyyyyssss!” Dean moaned from the living room, “I’ve been on the start menu forever! Come on!” 

Ember and Sami sat themselves down on the sofa and set the chip bowls onto the coffee table. Dean almost immediately picked one of the bowls back up and filled the gap on the table with his feet. 

“Dean! No shoes on the coffee table!” Ember scoulded Dean, who sighed and planted his feet back onto the floor, only to kick his shoes off and put his feet back up. 

“Oh god, on second thought...but them back on.” Ember spoke with her fingers pinching her nose. Sami simply chuckled as Ember tried to push Dean’s feet off the table. 

“When was the last time you changed your socks?! God almighty…” 

“C’mon...I know you missed me.” Dean responded, sliding his feet off the table as he knew better than to gross Ember out. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, yes I did. I missed Sami more though.” 

“You mean I’m not your favourite roommate?!” 

“Dean, Sami actually does his laundry. I’ve also never found his underwear in the living room.” 

“Gah.” Dean folded his arms and pretended to be angry; the corners of his mouth twitching violently as he tried not to smile. 

“If it’s any consolation, I missed you, Dean.” Sami inserted himself into the conversation, leaning in and grabbing a handful of chips. 

“Aw, see, at least Sami loves me.” 

Ember simply tutted, but let a grin appear on her face as the three shuffled into the sofa cushions and the movie began. As everyone began to settle down, Sami let his mind wander. 

_ There we have it. Tomorrow begins the first day of the rest of your life. _


End file.
